New Strange Thing
by Infinity227
Summary: A new monster has arrived in Hawkins and it took Mike. El has to do anything to save him and the whole town, even if it means teaming up with a complete stranger.


**This story takes place 5 years after Stranger Things 3. So everybody is over 18 years old.****I do not own any of the characters in this and this is not really going to happen in the show! This is my take on what happens.****Reasons for M rating: violence, strong language, adult content refrences, actual adult content****\--**

"It has already been 5 years since the Starcourt battle? Man, time flies by so fast." Mike told El while they are walking next to the mall.

"Yeah..." El then remembers Hopper and sighs.

Mike wraps his hand around her shoulders. "What are they even building here now?"

"I don't know, it sure is something." El says.

"Do you remember that Jeff Hopper guy? Or was it Jim? I don't know but I don't care. Everybody was so sad about him. Huh, he did nothing for this town, he only made it worse." A construction worker is talking to his coworkers.

El stops walking and looks at them. She is furious. She walks up to them.

"Oh, hey, you look mad, are you ok, girly?" The same construction worker says that and starts laughing.

"Sooo funny." El uses her powers to throw the railing he is standing on on the floor and break it. She wipes her bloody nose and starts walking away with Mike.

"Assholes." Mike says as he crosses the road with El.

"Mouth-breathers." El answers.

A black car made out of smoke drives by and takes Michael.

"Mike!!" El screams and tries to use her powers to stop the car. She chases the car, but when she realizes that she's too slow she drops on her knees on the hard concrete and starts crying.

She doesn't know where they are taking him, but then a thought comes to her head. "Blindfold." El gets up and starts running.

A red and blue muscle car drives up to her and continues driving next to her at the same speed that she's running. "Hey! Do you need a ride?!" The guy in the car asks her.

El runs to the car, opens the door and sits down. "Drive! Please!"

"You're not supposed to enter a stranger's car." He starts driving.

"Look, my boyfriend has been kidnapped by some kind of monster car made out of black smoke, I don't really care that you are a stranger. I need you to drive me to my house, fast." Eleven tells the guy with brown short hair where her house is.

"Alright, lady, calm down." He continues driving there.

"I can't calm down." El pushes the gas pedal down ever more with her powers so they go faster.

"Aahhhhhh!" The guy screams. He's trying to go slower, but he can't.

When they stopped in front of Eleven's house, all the guy can see is her shocked and sad face.

The house is destroyed into pieces, the roof is missing, there are holes in the walls.

"Now wouldn't be a good time to go there, lady." He says that while he is looking at the house, then he looks at the passenger seat to look at Eleven, she's not there, but the passenger seat door is open.

Eleven storms into the house and sees that everything is destroyed, her desk, pictures, wardrobe, TV, bed.

"Lady, it's time to go..." The guy grabs her by the arm. "Let's go, before whoever destroyed this kills us."

El lets a couple of tears drop down her face then she wipes them and runs to the car with him.

When they both get in the car the guy looks at her. "I'm sorry about this... Where do you want me to drop you off?"

El can't talk, she is scared.

There is a mountain trail/road in front of them.

"It sure does feel like the world is ending, huh?" The guy is shaking.

"We need to go.. Drive on that trail in front of us! Now!" El screams.

The same black car made out of smoke is behind them, it's chasing them.

The guy hit the gas pedal as hard as he could.

"Need a push?" El asks him.

"What do you mean?" The guy asks her.

Eleven uses her powers to push the car so it goes faster. She wipes her bloody nose afterwards.

"Not again!!!" He can't control the car and it falls off the mountain.

When the car falls to the floor it rolls 4 times and then lands on it's wheels.

The car is destroyed, the tires are popped, the windows are broken, it's scraped everywhere.

"Oh, great. The car I bought with all the money I had is destroyed." The guy exits the car.

El gets out as well.

They see that they are in front of an abandoned cabin that has a workshop next to it.

**\--****I hope you guys like this new thing that i'm working on. I have always made superhero fanfics and i finished stranger things a couple of days ago so i decided to give it a go. Please leave a review.**


End file.
